Insatiable a one shot
by naughtydreamz
Summary: There's a word for when you can't get enough: insatiable. He is...but so is she. No love story here...just sex and smut.


**PROLOGUE **

Edward reclined comfortably on his bed watching the hot lesbian porn movie on his large flat screen T.V. His porn collection was steadily growing, and this flick was his newest addition. The Kleenex box was at his side, on standby for a quick reach to wipe himself off. One or two more vigorous hand strokes and he'd be ready to shoot his load. It never felt as good as being inside a warm and wet pussy, or having a hot chick suck him off, but sometimes self-fulfillment was a necessity. He got hard-on's all the time, and occasionally there wasn't a woman around to take care of necessary business. When a boner moment like that happened, like what was happening now, he took matters into his own hands, so to speak. With his right hand gripped firmly around his huge, erect cock he pumped furiously up and down and spurted his jizz into the waiting tissues. Immediately, he felt temporarily sated.

He lit a cigarette after his heart stopped pounding and smoked while his cock returned to its normal size. The porn stars on his T.V. were still going at it and he felt his balls tighten, sending the signal to his tool once again that he was still jacked up and ready for more. He wanted it all the time. There was a word for it: _Insatiable._He finally admitted it to himself. He was fucking insatiable.

**PART ONE **

**QUIET ON THE SET! **

The announcement was broadcast over the loudspeakers so everyone would hear and understand that all talking and background noise had to stop as tape began to roll.

It was the first official day of filming Edward's new video. All rehearsal's had been completed and everyone was confident that he was ready and prepared to be live before the cameras. He stepped onto the set and took his position, waiting for his cue to begin. His background music began, the familiar thumping of the bass line, and soon he was grooving to his song and grinding against the hot and scantily clad dancers they had chosen to be in the video.

The girls slithered and humped against the police cruiser as "Officer Edward" frisked and arrested them, all the while singing and dancing in his bad ass cop uniform complete with the sunglasses that made him look like a thug instead of an officer of the law. The whole concept had been his idea. He knew that women loved his sweet, shy, and cuddly image, but he also knew that the bad boy vibe got him laid more, and he was always looking to get laid.

**CUT! **

The director gave instruction for tape to stop rolling and everyone on the set cheered and clapped, as it appeared they had the scene in the can on one take.

He returned to his trailer drenched in sweat. He needed a cold beer and he wanted to strip out of his sweaty cop uniform. Opening his fridge door, he reached for an icy Heineken and twisted off the cap. He gulped the contents of the bottle down, allowing the brew to burn the back of his throat. Sweat glistened on his neck and trickled down his forehead. He glanced over at his T.V. and realized he had left his porn DVD on and began to follow the girl on girl action. He felt his cock throbbing at the sight of one chick sucking on the nipples of another chick. One of the girls looked just like that hot little dancer in his video, Bella. Man, he couldn't take his eyes off that hot little piece of ass when she danced. He rubbed the boner that was quickly springing to life over the thought of her ruby red lips slipping over his dick.

As if on cue, there was a knock at his door. He threw the empty Heineken bottle into the garbage can and sunk it – two points! Hearing the impatient knock at the door again, he adjusted his stiffening dick to make walking a little easier and went to find out who had come to pay him a visit.

Bella stood with her hands clasped behind her back and her perky breasts thrust forward in her halter-top. Her nipples protruded through the thin fabric, confirming his suspicion that she was ripe and ready. She gazed at him through huge brown eyes rimmed heavily with black mascara. The sluttish eye makeup, the ruby red lips, and her little tongue sliding back and forth across her teeth asked permission to enter his trailer in a way no words could have.

He held his door wide open and she ducked underneath his outstretched arm. As he reached to pull his door closed to lock them both inside, she rubbed her tits against his back and reached around him to gather his package in her hands. "I saw you watching me dance earlier, Edward", she whispered as she rubbed her boobs into his back. Her hands found their target and kneaded his meat expertly. He brought his own hands down onto hers forcing her hands to rub his cock and balls harder through his pants. The rubbing and the friction caused a massive erection, his clothing a barrier that needed to be removed quickly.

His right hand reached behind his head and found her hair. He tangled his hand into her locks with enough force to remove her hands from his pants and guide her from behind him to in front of him. They faced each other, the sexual desire evident between them. He wanted his tongue in her mouth. He wanted to feel those red lips on his cock.

He began unbuttoning his uniform shirt, all the while keeping his eyes glued to hers. Her breasts were heaving up and down with the mounting excitement building between them. The buttons were giving him a hard time and he grew impatient. He didn't care about the damned shirt so he just ripped it off. She stepped forward and raked her red fingernails down his chest. The pleasure and pain caused his boner to throb harder in his pants. Her lips clamped onto one of his nipples and sucked hard. He dug his fingers into her scalp and yanked her head backwards. Her teeth bit his nipple before she released it and he tugged her hair harder. The little bitch liked to play rough.

With his right hand, he squeezed her jaw so that her mouth opened. With his left hand, he held the back of her head firmly in place as he kissed her, plundering her mouth with his tongue. He was tired of fucking around. It was time to just fuck. "You want it, don't you Bella? That's why you came here baby, right?" he asked her, as if he really needed the confirmation.

Her answer was to undo her halter-top and slowly pull the ties from around her neck, exposing her breasts to his view. He reached out to fondle them, giving her engorged nipples a pull in the process. "Nice tits, honey, nice" he commented as he flicked his thumbs over the peaks. Her hands went behind her to finish untying her top. She was now also nude from the waist up. She moved into his arms for an embrace, and rubbed her naked chest against his, turned on by the feeling of her boobs scraping across his muscular chest.

His hands found her taut ass and pulled her closer to his crotch heat. Soon, so very soon he would be buried inside her, he thought. He cupped her butt and squeezed, and she responded by grinding her mound into his hard-on. She began kissing and sucking his neck and chest and he hummed in appreciation of her lips and tongue. Her hands began to fumble with his trouser zipper. She unzipped his pants and the uniform slacks were easily removed along with his boxers and socks. He was naked before her and magnificently erect and ready to play.

"We're going to my bed, Bella. Get the rest of those clothes off, now", he ordered. She licked her lips at the sight of his huge cock, which bobbed up and down as he spoke, affirming what he told her. She hurriedly removed her little hot pants and thong and stood naked for his review. "I like the waxed pussy. Turn around and let me see your ass".

She did a full turn very slowly for him as he admired her from all angles. She was a delectable treat and he figured he could fuck her nine ways till Sunday and still not be done. "That way", he told her and pointed down the hallway to his bedroom. As she strutted down the hallway he reached for a couple of items from his shelves. His sunglasses and handcuffs might come in handy for the little game he thought they could play.

**PART TWO **

Bella entered his bedroom and wasted no time going straight to his large bed. She reclined and spread her legs, giving him a bird's eye view of her sweetness, already glistening for him. He looked down at her appetizer and decided to partake. With one hand resting beside her shoulders, he inserted two fingers into her wetness and stroked in and out, watching her face as her eyes closed and opened again with the pleasure. His fingers fucked her for several seconds, before he removed them and smeared her juices over one nipple and then the other.

Her nipples became harder and more erect than ever, as did his dick. He sniffed his fingers and sucked the remaining pussy sauce off them, never taking his eyes off her the entire time. Fuck, she tasted good. He bent down and sucked each nipple hard, loving the feel of it in his mouth, loving the taste of cunt there also.

"Ooh, Edward you're driving me wild, baby", she panted and writhed beneath his mouth.  
He laughed with his mouth full of tit. "Bella, reach behind you and grab the headboard".

She did as instructed and he used the handcuffs from wardrobe to cuff her to his bed.  
Her eyes widened and he smiled down at her. "Don't worry, honey. I'll unlock you whenever you want. If you want", he added.

He reached for his cop shades and put them on, walking to his mirror to check himself out, admiring himself with the shades. He looked like a bad ass thug motherfucker wearing these glasses. Looking over at his bed, he saw a hot, sexy, naked, handcuffed bitch and rubbed his hard-on. Slowly, with a sexy smirk on his face, he walked back to his bed where Bella lay spreadeagled and handcuffed waiting for him.

He straddled her face and directed his cock towards her mouth. He wanted those lips and that tongue on his dick and balls. He throbbed in excitement, eager to see how talented she was without the use of her hands.

"Open your mouth, honey. I've wanted to stick my dick in your mouth since the first time I saw you on the set".

She obeyed, opening her mouth wide, and he used his own hand to direct his hard-on into her warm, wet throat. She licked him, swirling her tongue over and around the head of his cock as he used his hips to thrust in and out. She formed her mouth into a perfect O shape to allow him to slide in and out easily.

_So big, so sexy, so fucking hot_ she thought to herself, _especially wearing those cop shades and nothing else_. She relaxed her throat, taking as much of him inside as she could. Arching her neck and throat, she allowed access for as much of his dick as possible as he pumped away. She felt his balls slapping against her neck, and knew he was close to his climax, could feel it in the tightening of his thigh muscles. She hoped she wouldn't choke to death when he came. He had a lot of missile to fire through, and she knew his payload was going to be heavy. Just as she completed her thoughts, he fired. His hot weapon of seduction aimed for the bull's-eye at the back of her throat and unloaded all it's contents. She swallowed and swallowed, what seemed like mouthfuls, finally gulping in pure air as he removed his cock and collapsed beside her. He remembered to remove his shades and place them on the bedside table.

After catching his breath for several seconds, he looked over at her. She had not spoken a word. He got up and went to the kitchen and came back with a cold Heineken. After taking a cold gulp, he released the handcuffs and she took the brew from him, chasing his jizz with a cold gulp of his beer. Wordlessly, she handed the bottle back to him. He sat beside her on the bed. "Where did you learn to suck dick like that, honey?" he laughed.

"I'll never tell".

He pushed her back onto the pillows and climbed on top of her. She had a hot, tight dancers body just made for sex. He massaged her boobs and brought them close together making it easy to lick both nipples simultaneously. She gasped and spread her legs wide, allowing him to position himself between them. He could feel her lips and clit against his belly and felt another erection growing already.

"What do you like, sweetheart? What's your favorite in bed?"

Without any hesitation, she answered him directly. "Oral...my favorite is when a man goes down on me".

"I could eat pussy all fucking day, baby", and began his path down her body to her waiting cunt.

He kissed her belly, licked, and kissed and licked some more. He slid further down till his face was flush with her pussy. He leaned forward and placed his nose between her lips and inhaled deeply. He loved the smell of vagina. It was permanently tattooed onto his brain. He smelled again and this time flicked his tongue forward for a taste. She gasped and wriggled. It was hard to say who was more turned on, the giver or the receiver. She was digging her hands into his hair trying to keep his face where it was. He slid his tongue up and down her slit, over and around her overheated little clit, tasting and tasting. She was delicious and becoming juicier by the second.

He used the fingers of both hands to spread her wider, and locked his lips onto her engorged clit, sucking greedily. Her climax came and he rode it out with her, as she thrashed and made guttural sex noises that increased his excitement. He wasn't waiting any longer for this piece of ass to be clamped around his dick. She was ready, she was wet, and she was getting it now.

He moved quickly into a kneeling position and pulled her legs up high so that her knees were bent over his shoulders. With one rapid thrust, he entered her fully, and she yelled out "Oh God!" with the shock and intensity of his size. He fucked her without mercy and without pity. She had come to his door without an invitation looking for what he had in his pants and he was only too obliged to give it to her hard. She dug both of her hands into the sheets and seized material in fistfuls as he unleashed his passionate fury.

As he felt his climax come, he withdrew quickly and sprayed his release from her twat all the way up to her neck. She was covered in man milk, and sweat, and probably a few tears too. _She really needs to get cleaned up before round two starts. __  
_

**PART THREE **

Edward was exiting his bathroom after he showered when Bella entered the room for her turn. He went back to his bedroom and considered changing his sheet, _Why fucking bother though? _His plan was to dirty them up again...just as soon as Bella got her hot little ass back in here.

She came back into the room, still wet from the shower, hair still dripping also. He got an instant erection watching the water trickle down her tits and slide down her belly. He was reclining on his bed, propped on his pillows, and she watched his cock spring to life. She knew what she wanted, and wasted no time showing him what her desire was.

Without words, she mounted his face and gasped as his tongue slid deeply into her hole. He cupped her tight ass and moved her pussy up and down. She fucked his tongue like she had fucked his cock earlier. He felt her juices flowing and licked her out completely. Cunt juice was his favorite flavor in the world.

"Suck on my clit, Edward," she gasped.  
He heard her plea and moved his mouth to her swollen nub, sucking and sucking as she squirted on his face.

As her explosions subsided, she wriggled herself down his body and impaled herself on his rigid dick where she began a hard ride. Suddenly, she lifted herself off and faced the opposite direction before resuming the ride in a reverse cowgirl, riding him hard and fast and giving him a sweet view of all her assets.

"Fuck me Edward, fuck me so hard!'

Her pussy was so tight, her squeals and screams such a turn on, he thrust and thrust and exploded. Sighing, he felt her slip off him as he nodded off to sleep.

He awakened to feel something warm and wet on his dick. He opened his eyes and looked down. Bella. She was looking at him with her big brown eyes and his cock in her mouth. _Jesus. What a way to wake up._She licked and sucked and licked and kissed and rubbed him expertly with her hands and coaxed him to an erection. She sure knew how to give a wake up call, he thought. Her tongue ran circles around his rim and up and down his shaft and she established a rhythm with her hands till he was close to the edge. He closed his eyes and reached behind his head, grabbing his pillow with both hands, and squirted into her mouth. Within seconds, he was asleep again.

**PART FOUR **

"Edward, wake up", she whispered into his ear.  
His eyelashes fluttered open and he looked into expectant blue eyes. Bella again._ She was still here? _  
"What's wrong, honey?" he asked her.  
"Aren't we going to fuck again?"  
"Jesus Christ Bella", he laughed. "Don't you ever get enough?"  
She pouted and reached down to stroke his cock and balls. She put a finger into her pussy and waved it under his nose for a sniff.  
"But I'm wet and ready for you, big boy", she flirted.  
"Honey, did anyone ever tell you that you were insatiable?"

**THE END**


End file.
